


Sidetracked

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Portrait Universe [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Voice Kink, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Holed up for the night, Nate has to deal with the radstorm outside. Nick Valentine would like to help.Set in the Portrait universe. Involves PTSD.





	

“Should probably come away from the window,” Nick advised, sitting by the firepot Nate had lit in the dark corner of the room. “You’ll burn that pretty face of yours.”

“Hmm,” Nate responded, gazing out the window at the sickly green landscape.

“It’s a big one,” Nick added. “Won’t be over for a while. Pull that excuse for a curtain over and come eat.”

“Sure,” and Nick watched as Nate’s shaky hands pulled the curtains across the glass, obscuring his view of the radstorm raging outside.

Nora had warned him about this.

“You want cram, mash or mac and cheese?” Nick asked.

“Steak.”

“…We actually have that.”

“I know. I found it.”

“Clever.”

Nate finally made his way over, his jaw clenching as thunder rumbled outside. He wordlessly took the steak box from Nick’s fingers with a nod. He sat, sliding a chickenwire grille over the firepit and placing the steak over it.

“Not wounded, are you?” Nick asked.

“Just the storm,” Nate said softly.

“I know that, just making sure you ain’t bruised too.”

“I’m fine.”

“All right.”

Silence fell. Nick watched him cook, eyes flicking to Nate’s every so often. The soldier seemed pretty engrossed by the food he was making.

“Want me to keep talking?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“All right. I’ll tell you a story then.”

Nick was half-concentrating as he told the story of how he’d saved Mayor Roberts’ daughter. Nate managed to finish cooking and eat the portion of food in the time it took. The man seemed stable – if jittery and anxious was a stable mood – and didn’t seem in danger of getting worse. Still, the synth kept a careful eye on him the whole time, and a rush of relief filled him when Nate laughed at the image of Nick pretending he was rigged to blow.

“I got plenty more of those,” Nick added, shrugging off his coat. He wasn’t hot, but it might make Nate feel more comfortable.

“Stripping off for me?” Nate began, his voice slightly raspy.

“Just making sure you’re relaxed,” Nick chuckled, loosening his tie.

“Well, I know something that’d help.”

Nick’s brow quirked as the Knight’s eyes found his.

“Didn’t realise you were up for that,” he drawled. “Though I suppose your wife did tell me it’s the go-to thing during storms like these.”

“Interesting reaction,” Nate agreed with a slightly shaky grin. “I get jitters, and then I get hard. It’s…fun.”

“I also didn’t think I was your type,” Nick added.

“With that voice and those eyes?” Nate purred.

“Fair enough,” Nick agreed. “So, are you hitting on me or something?”

“Depends on if you’re interested,” Nate replied.

“Could never call you unattractive, Pendleton,” Nick assured him. The Knight leaned forward, the grin turning to a smirk. “Can’t say I’d turn you down for a one night stand, either.”

“You flatter me, Valentine,” Nate said with a husky laugh. “You wanna make sure I’m relaxed then?”

Nick pulled the tie off.

“I can also make you the _opposite_ of relaxed,” he informed him. “What do you want?”

“What have you got planned?”

“This tie, your wrists, and you begging,” Nick replied calmly. “Unless you don’t want the tie.”

Nate’s eyes widened. “Never been on the receiving end of that,” he admitted.

“It’s your lucky day.”

“…Yeah, I-I get that.”

The detective carefully wrapped the tie around his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on the Knight in front of him.

“I can distract you without-”

A burst of thunder. Nate gritted his teeth.

“Nick, fuck me.”

“Next you’ll be asking for a kiss too,” the synth chuckled, standing up. “You gonna follow my orders or do I have to suffer the same smart mouth your boyfriend gets?”

“He _likes_ my smart mouth,” Nate told him, as Nick looked over the room. There was a bed near the corner of the room with an intact headboard perfect for what Nick had in mind.

“I’m still makin’ my mind up about it,” Nick admitted. “You can get naked, or just naked enough. Up to you.”

Nate moved off the makeshift seat and pulled off his gloves, dropping them by his armour. Nick watched him unzip the orange jumpsuit and peel it down his body, revealing the black and silver trail of hair curling over his skin, the mess of letters on his left shoulder, and a tattoo on his left hip. A word. The letters matched the one on Nate’s neck.

“You’ve got a couple pictures all over the place, huh?” Nick chuckled.

“They’re just little tokens of affection,” Nate informed him as he kicked off his boots. “Want me on the bed?”

“Yeah.” Nick followed him. “So what do they mean?”

“This one,” Nate tapped his neck, “that means beloved.”

He pushed the suit down to his knees in one swift motion, and Nick concentrated on the white boxers hugging his skin. Nate was already straining against the underwear. He was unsurprised at the length of him.

“Cute. And the other?”

Nate tugged off his boxers, already riding low on his hip from removing his suit. He took a second to respond as he threw the clothing into the pile. Nick watched his cock spring up with an approving grin.

“That means lover.”

“Huh. Interesting. You hide that one for a reason?”

“C’mon, Valentine,” Nate teased. “There’s a _reason_ it’s on my hip.”

“Impressive. Didn’t need to ask about the one on your chest.”

The Minutemen’s emblem was white surrounded by a black outline. It suited him.

“I got one on my back too,” Nate added, lying down.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup. Perfect view for the other half.”

“Really.”

“He likes running his nails over it.”

“Lucky guy.”

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed as Nate stretched out like a cat, only a slight tremor betraying him as he raised his wrists above his head.

“Going to ask me some questions, Detective Valentine?”

“We can roleplay if you like,” Nick laughed softly.

“Mmm…can’t call you Nick if we pretend we aren’t friends,” Nate sighed.

**_Boom._ **

The soldier swallowed.

“Just relax for me,” Nick ordered gently, and began to loop the tie around the man’s wrists, securing him to the headboard. Nate tensed a little as Nick’s hands moved away. The synth looked him over. Yeah, there was no way in hell Nate _wouldn’t_ be able to break out of this.

Which would be kind of a shame. He liked that tie.

“You’re staring,” Nate said softly, as Nick gazed at his body appreciatively.

“It’s a nice view.”

Nate shot him a grin. “Same to you.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Nick laughed. “You angling for a kiss or something?”

“Are we going for business or pleasure with this one?” Nate shot back. “Because I’ll happily kiss you, Valentine.”

“You make an old synth blush.”

“Good.”

Nick couldn’t ignore the smirk curving that mouth. He leaned down and nipped at the man’s lip, trying not to grin at the soft moan of pleasure that escaped Nate when he kissed him. It had been a very long time since he’d done this to anyone, and Nate was enthusiastic. The man’s teeth dug into his lip and he surged upwards as Nick’s hand began to play over the black and silver hairs covering his body, shivering when the synth carefully dragged his metal fingers over the soldier’s stomach.

“Ticklish?” Nick asked.

“Kind of like the danger,” Nate admitted. “Keep kissing me.”

“You forget who’s in charge?”

“You gonna make me beg?”

Nick grinned. “Might do.”

“Jesus, Valentine.”

“I _did_ offer that, remember?”

“I am now.”

Nick chuckled. “How long do you think you’ll take?”

He watched the soldier swallow.

“Don’t exactly have a personal best.”

“Let’s make one.”

Nick let his metal fingers slowly drift across Nate’s hip, tracing the Sanskrit inked into his skin as his left hand walked itself down the man’s torso. He listened carefully to the man’s breathing as the fingertips approached Nate’s length. The soldier’s eyes were fixed on the pale, synthetic fingers as they skirted around the tip, and he swallowed again.

“I think I know how Nora feels,” Nate muttered. Nick just laughed, and then he gently ran a finger down Nate’s cock from the tip to the base.

“I’ve barely started,” Nick assured him. “You’ll understand _completely_ by the time I’m done.”

Nick debated his next move as he drank in the sight of the naked soldier, the powerful arms secured to the headboard. He was enjoying how the pale eyes were concentrating intensely on his gentle touches. On the other hand, Nate might bare his throat if Nick gripped him. He hummed thoughtfully, carefully pulling Nate’s foreskin down and beginning to slowly stroke circles around the head.

Nate _whimpered_.

Nick felt a thrill of pleasure, adding his thumb, carefully holding Nate’s cockhead between the fingertips and massaging gently. The soldier let out a breath of air, his now lidded eyes looking up to Nick. Already, he looked a little desperate.

“Nobody ever made you beg for a thing, did they, Pendleton?” Nick purred, a third finger teasing the ridge beneath the tip. Nate bit his lip, arching slightly.

“Jesus, Valentine, are you trying to kill me?” he breathed, his length twitching in the synth’s hand. Nick slid his palm across the head and then down to the base, stroking slowly back and forth without truly gripping him. He felt something wet on his hand and noticed with a smirk the smear of precome that was now being rubbed into Nate’s cock. He looked over at the other man, and leaned down to kiss him, gliding three fingers down Nate’s underside and rubbing his sack. The man twitched, another runnel of precome sliding down over Nick’s fingers as he ran them over the soldier’s length.

“You wouldn’t complain,” the synth laughed, once he’d pulled away.

“At this…fuckin’…ahhh…fuck…”

“That’s some very nice music,” Nick told him softly. “Think I can get a little more?”

“Y-you…”

Nick slid his hand around the man’s length and squeezed gently. The sound that Nate made was a beautiful hybrid of a cry and a moan, with a few sharp gasps mixed in. Nick smiled.

“Oh, that’s _beautiful_ ,” he sighed. He jerked his wrist and watched Nate grit his teeth, fighting down another one of those noises as best he could. Nick tightened his grip and moved his palm up to the head. “C’mon, soldier boy. It’s been...three minutes.”

“Feels _longer_ ,” Nate panted, and Nick gripped him tightly again, jerking his wrist quickly until Nate’s thighs were tensing, his broad chest expanding as he sucked in air.  More trails of precome trickled down and covered Nick’s fingers, and he listened to the shallow, desperate breaths leaving Nate’s mouth as he _very_ carefully ran metal fingertips over the soldier’s balls. The strangled noise that came from him was accompanied by the man’s cock twitching in his grasp. Nick smirked, squeezed a little tighter, watching Nate’s face.

He was counting down the seconds, and just as the other man was squeezing his eyes shut, Nick released him, stepping back.

The loud, angry, frustrated _“FUCK”_ that erupted from Nate Pendleton was enough to make him laugh. Nick rubbed one finger up and down the underside of Nate’s cock and watched his toes curling as he pushed himself into the mercilessly light stimulation.

“Valentine,” Nate panted, and Nick could smell the tang of his sweat. Already, the man’s eyes were glittering in desperation. “Nick...”

“Hmm?” Nick asked. “Speak up.”

“You,” the man began, and Nick slid his hand, palm open, down Nate’s cock. “ _Fuck_. You’re a f-fucking _tease_.”

“Said I’d make you beg. You haven’t begged yet. So I gotta try harder, right?”

“Fuck _you_ buddy.”

Nick gave his cock a few rough jerks and Nate’s eyes rolled up, lips parting.

“Sadly one thing I _can’t_ do,” Nick sighed, teasing feather-light fingers over Nate’s cockhead. “Institute didn’t give me _that_.”

“You trying to make me cry?” the soldier demanded weakly.

“Aw, don’t tear up, sunshine,” Nick told him. “Got plenty of tricks up my sleeve.”

Nate bucked against the synth’s hand as Nick kept stroking him, his skin starting to gleam in the dim light as a little trickle of sweat rolled down his side. He pulled his hand back until just the pads of his fingers were rubbing against Nate’s length.

“7 minutes,” Nick told him, stroking one finger up to tease the tip. “I’m impressed.”

“I-I’m a t-tough one,” Nate laughed, and then Nick’s palm was wrapping around him again and jerking until Nate’s toes were curling and his lips were trembling, a hair’s breadth from-

Nick let him go, and Nate let out a cry.

“Tough, yeah,” Nick chuckled. He swiped of a drop of precome with a finger and leaned over to slide it between Nate’s lips. The lidded grey eyes widened and Nate’s tongue swiped up Nick’s finger. The soldier mustered a smug grin as he suddenly bobbed his head, and if Nick had been fully equipped he would have been painfully erect by now. Nate was showing off his skills wonderfully, and Nick finally pulled his hand away and wiped the saliva from it.

“Is that all?” Nate panted. Nick grinned.

“No. Just making sure you’re awake.”

“So what now?”

“You got any lubricant on you, Pendleton?” Nick asked. Nate’s eyes widened, and Nick couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him as the expression crossed his face.

“Front pocket of my bag,” Nate replied, the moment his lips were free. Nick strolled casually over to Nate’s things, and took a very long time to find what he was looking for. The man on the bed behind him groaned impatiently, and Nick grinned.  

“I’m not surprised you have this,” Nick laughed. “You make it?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Nice.”

Nick unscrewed the cap as he stepped back over to the bed and slowly poured some onto his fingers. Nate lifted his hips a little, letting the synth work the oil into his skin, gasping softly as first one, then another fingertip slid into him. Nick was taking his time, and he gently worked his fingers back and forth as he watched the human bite his lip.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, pausing.

“D-don’t f _ucking stop,_ ” Nate gasped, and Nick pushed his fingers in the knuckle, watching Nate’s body arch beautifully as he started to gently fuck the soldier with them. He poured a little more oil onto his hand and let the slow movements work it into Nate’s ass.

“Was that you begging, Pendleton?” Nick chuckled. “Cause that puts you at 10 minutes.”

“I wasn’t _begging_ ,” Nate protested, cutting himself off with a loud groan as Nick sped up a little.

“Looks like I need to try a little harder,” the synth purred, and he leaned down, and carefully stroked his tongue up Nate’s cock. He knew he didn’t produce saliva, but he licked up the underside, coating his tongue in the man’s precome, and thrusting his fingers a little harder as he lapped beneath the ridge of the soldier’s length.

Nate shuddered, his heavy panting filling the room. Nick drank it in, kissing the cockhead.

“Beg for me now and I won’t get cruel,” he assured him.

“L _ike hell_.”

Nate’s voice cracked the moment Nick began to flick his tongue back and forth across his cock, flitting from spot to spot until Nate’s hips were shifting desperately in his hand, and Nick slid his fingers in deep and stopped.

“Last chance.”

“Aaah, _fuck you_.”

Nick grinned, and crooked his fingers into Nate’s prostate. Dribbles of cum ran down the human’s cock, and Nick caught them with his tongue as he began to stimulate that spot that made Nate’s body switch from relaxed to a writhing mess of bucking hips and desperate breaths.

“You know I noticed both you and your lovely wife seem to stop moving when I talk,” Nick began, as he pressed his metal fingertips to Nate’s cock. “Any reason why?”

“Fuck, ahhh,” Nate groaned. “V-voice…you’re so…fuck…it’s…aaahhh…fuck…like _silk_.”

“Well, thankyou,” Nick said with a grin, teasing his fingers over the heated, twitching skin. He sped up his hand and Nate rewarded him with a barely-formed cry, lips parted wide. “Should I keep talking?”

“M _hmm_!”

Nate’s voice cracked again as the metal fingers began to tease his cock. Nick watched the expression of pained pleasure on the man’s face, and wondered how much he wanted to come. He played his lips and tongue along the underside of the soldier’s cockhead and felt him tremble.

 _“Please,”_ he gasped, shuddering.

“Please what?” Nick asked.

“Please, fuck, Nick… _please_ …I gotta…”

“15 minutes, not a bad record,” Nick purred, and then he leaned down and lapped long, rough strokes with his tongue up Nate’s cock as his hand sped up again, and Nate arched up from the bed, struggling. Nick saw that Nate’s hands were gripping the headboard to keep him from shredding the tie, and already he could feel him twitching, that sensation of desperate pressure probably already building as he got closer and closer. Nick’s metal fingers were still touching him, running very cautiously across his balls with a light, cool scratch, and the synth adored how much it was making the man writhe.

“Close?” Nick laughed. Nate was too far gone to respond. Nick licked, slow and hard, across the tip of Nate’s cock, and then he angled it towards the soldier’s stomach and started lapping up the underside. Nate trembled, his eyes squeezing shut, and then he was calling Nick’s name in a stuttered cry as he arched off the bed and spurted white ropes of cum onto his chest. The synth kept stroking his lips and tongue up Nate’s cock until the man was soft. Slowly, he stopped his fingers, and pulled them out of him, going to find some antiseptic and a cloth.

He cleaned his hands off, and then wiped the mess off Nate’s skin. The grey eyes were slightly unfocused, his body glowing with sweat. Nick untied him, and threw his tie over by the bag, fetching a canister of water. The handsome soldier sat up cautiously, accepting the can, and then downing the whole thing. He wiped his mouth clean, and screwed the lid back on, rolling the can back towards his things.

“Well,” he said raspily. “Fuck. That…was…”

“You enjoy yourself?” Nick asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah,” Nate breathed. “Hell yeah. That…was amazing.”

“Wonder if I can get that recorded onto a tape,” Nick murmured. Nate looked over at him, still dazed and slightly sweaty.

“You angling for jerkoff material, Valentine?” he asked.

“Oh, not for me,” the synth chuckled.

“…don’t tell me you’re going to give it to-”

“If he wants it.”

“Oh, my _god._ ”

“I don’t hear you saying no.”

“You’re going to give him terrible ideas.”

“Mhmm,” Nick chuckled. “How many times has he made your wife beg?”

“Uh…’bout three, I think.”

“Well, looks like I don’t need to do a thing.”

Nate lay back on the bed. Nick glanced over at the window.

“Well, now I’m sleepy,” Nate muttered. “You wanna cuddle?”

“How could I say no to that?” Nick said with a grin. “You wanna put your clothes back on?”

“Nah.” Nate waved a hand. “C’mon. I’ll be the little spoon.”

“Pendleton, you’re a strange guy,” Nick sighed, as Nate got his feet up and lay down. Nick slid in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“G’night, you merciless robot overlord,” Nate told him lovingly.

“Night, you jackass,” Nick replied.


End file.
